B.A.D.
A squad that once was. Their leader was matrix8140. The History of the Blades At Dusk Said Beginnings A long time ago in a lost time the forces of light and darkness fought throughout the world, destroying many things in their way. Years passed and the war turned each side into crazed fools desiring to kill the other and turn the world to their side. As this was happening a group of warriors came together from different paths and chose to destroy these two factions. A king with no followers, a leader of a group of twilight heroes, a knight who king was killed trying to stop the chaos, and a powerful black mage of legend made the band of heroes.The four warriors stood in between the darkness and light at the break of dusk. The four warriors slayed each of the factions fighters with no regret at all. After the epic battle was over the four warriors created an order to defend the world from the forces of light and darkness if things were to get back out of hand. This organization resembles what others can't, it resembles the mixture of darkness and light. Many ages later after several world changing events occurred, this is the story of that organization, this is the story of their struggle with the many enemies of light and darkness, this is the story of B.A.D. Preserved History B.A.D. was the main underdog in the guild. Having not won a squad event or even come close to it. Their goal of destroying the title of underdog and taking the name of giant killer was never done. After a while the squad was left with only two members. Low on numbers and for other reasons the squad disbanded. Though it seems the flame has been diminished, in some of the last members the fire of B.A.D. still lingers. While they may not be together the impulse to keep the balance correct stays hidden deep within those few. Squad Information * Name:' Blades At Dusk *'Date Established: May 19, 2009 *'Date Disbanded': *'Total Rep'ute: 0 *'Total GP Points': 36 * Maxima Members: 6 *'Tag': ° *'Motto': "Before night there is dusk" Members *'I Leader: Kingroy, The King of Realms:' He is said to be the reborn King of the shadow riders. Born a playful warrior turned vicous tyrant. He was to protect the world but end up trying to destroy it. Luckily a few brave warriors brought him to his senses. Reborn he will try to defend the world from the chaos he once committed. It is said that those who dare face his wrath hear the old Kings insane laughter. His theme is Shadows and Twilight *'II 2nd In Command: Takuya, The Dream Sage:' An entity almost as old as the world of Waltier, a traveler and high lord of dreams. Spectrals and wisps of mind and subconscious matter ever surrounds him in the form of an even purple haze. A magus by definition, the elements are natural-born to his ability, the psyches mere fodder. Of the eternal struggle between light and darkness, he stands in between, mediating the forces sub rosa. Dreams are widespread. Only some notice them... His theme is Dream. *'IV Shop Owner: Crimson Homunculus, Crimson Cerberus:' A Veteran of wars, this member has earned the name Cerberus. He has animal instincts and is a master of the black arts. He known the leader before he was even born. he's said to be a reincarnated warrior of yore; he has seen much destruction in his life and past life... *'VI Market Helper/Scholar: Spark101, Darkness Wielder:' It's been known that he will be nice at points and competive at others either way he will not back down on anyone. He is also the apprentice to The leader of the Between. Studying in the arts of battle and leadership. His theme is Darkness Category:Disbanded Squads